Pasiones prohibidas
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Remus no tiene su mejor día, Severus es el único que le ayuda, pero ¿surgirá algo más que un simple apoyo en momentos dificiles?... Contiene Slash y violencia. Finalizada!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, soy Arys, este es el primer fic Slash que hago Û.U Que nervios... Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews!! Se lo dedico a mi amiga Niebla, que sin ella este fic me habría quedado penoso ¡Thanks muchas!

Bueno, advertencias cuotidianas!!

Este fic contiene Slash, (RL&SS) es decir, relaciones chico-chico, yo aviso, si te ofende, no sigas leyendo y si eres pequeñito... ¡Deja de juguetear con el ordenador de papi! Estas cosas son para mayores!! XD

CAPITULO UNO...

Siempre es difícil pelearse con unos amigos, pero esta vez, Remus había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Pelearse con los merodeadores, y además por una tontería, si hubiera estado callado...Sonó el despertador, y Remus se levantó ya no podía pasar más tiempo tumbado en la cama. Al descorrer las cortinas de su cama, se encontró cara a cara con Sirius. Hubo un silencio tenso. Sirius se giró y entró en el baño.

Remus se vistió rápido y casi sin peinarse entró en el Gran Comedor, desayunó sin ganas. Su tostada parecía hecha de cartón. Llegó media hora antes a su clase de historia de la magia.

Bueno –Pensó- Podré estudiar un poco – y abrió su libro dispuesto a concentrarse – Pero no hubo manera, por más que lo intentara no le entraba en la cabeza. Dejó el pesado libro y se apoyó en la ventana. El sol despuntaba sobre las montañas, y su luz le llegaba directa a la cara. Después de un buen rato, llegaron unos Ravenclaws. Por suerte Remus se llevaba bien con ellos, y entablaron una conversación, aburrida, sobre la revolución de los duendes de 1859. Más tarde llegó Severus Snape que se unió al grupo. Al parecer Snape caía mejor entre los Ravenclaws que entre los propios Slytherins.

Casi cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana, llegaron James, Sirius y Peter, lo peor no fue el hecho de que le mirarán mal, lo peor, es que Remus se encontraba con Snape, y eso parecía que no les hacía mucha gracia ¡¡Que gracia! Conociéndoles, ¡Maldita sea! Esta semana estaba dispuesto a meter la pata, ahora sería casi imposible pedirles perdón...

El profesor Binns entró en el aula, deteniendo su vista en Remus.

-Señor Lupin está usted muy pálido ¡Se encuentra bien?- Dijo preocupado

Remus ni se inmutó.

-Señor Lupin??

Remus esta vez lo oyó.

-Valla a la enfermería

Remus sintió que los demás le miraban, incluidos James, Sirius, Peter y... Snape.

Remus se levantó lentamente, y sin querer tropezó con una mochila.

-¡Por dios señor Lupin! Si se encuentra mareado no venga a clase, váyase a la enfermería, ¡rápido!

Remus salió del aula, lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer caso al fantasma-profesor. En la enfermería lo único que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama y dejar pasar el tiempo.

-Puede irse señor Lupin- Dijo la enfermera Pomfrey.

¿Y a donde iba a ir? Donde podría ir sin encontrarse a sus antiguos amigos...

No podía ir a campo de Quiddicth, seguramente estarían allí, y en la sala común a lo mejor también estaban, bueno, daba igual donde se metiese, ellos tenían el mapa del Merodeador..., pero nunca irían a la biblioteca, ya que Colagusano tenía el acceso prohibido por derramar helado sobre un libro.. Pues decidido, ¡A la biblioteca!

¡Allí nunca le encontrarían! Entró y se dirigió a la primera mesa que vio libre. Después de media hora de lectura emocionante sobre los templarios mágicos, llegó un visitante inesperado...

-¿Te encuentras mejor? Me lo has hecho pasar muy mal...-le susurro Snape al oído

-¡¡Severus!! Que susto me he llevado u.u

-Lo siento –dijo acariciando sus cabellos- pero, cuando e visto que tu rostro se tornaba pálido...

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero ya estoy mejor.

-¿Te importa que me siente?

-No, en absoluto siéntate Severus.

-¿Estas solo? ¿Cómo han podido dejarte solo esos amigos que tienes?

-No, no me han dejado solo, nos hemos enfadado.

Remus puso una cara muy triste, Severus acercó su rostro y le susurró.

-No quiero verte triste Moony.

-Severus, gracias por animarme, en serio, gracias.

-No es nada, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mira, esta noche voy a hacerte un regalo, quiero que se te quite esa cara de pena. Nos vemos en la puerta de la biblioteca a las nueve.

Dicho esto, dio a Remus un delicado beso en la frente y se fue. A las ocho Remus se pensaba que estaría tramando Severus, le daba un poco de reparo ir con él, pero no tenía elección, Remus Lupin ¡Nunca! Descumplía una promesa. Así que a las nueve menos cuarto ya estaba delante de la puerta. Severus llegó casi enseguida.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Bueno, que querías darme?

-Tengo mala memoria y me lo e dejado dentro ¿Entramos?

Severus se sacó la llave de la biblioteca del bolsillo.

-¿De donde?

-No preguntes –Dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Severus abrió la puerta y dejó pasar delante a Remus.

Remus entró confiado, nunca había entrado en la biblioteca de noche. La luz nocturna entraba por los oscuros y grandes ventanales, se dirigieron a la sección prohibida, Severus volvió a sacar otra llave y entraron.

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, concretamente Severus Snape le cogió por la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Remus...

-¿Severus que estás haciendo?

Severus lo soltó y le cogió la cara con las manos.

-Te quiero

Al decir eso le dio un profundo beso en los labios, acariciándole el pelo, recorriendo su espalda lentamente. No se podía pensar, solo sentir. La pasión le dominaba, Remus estaba en sus brazos, nada podía salir mal...

Severus se separa. Remus no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Le había gustado aquello?

Silencio...

Silencio...

Silencio...

Silencio...

Silencio...

Tan solo un largo silencio...

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Remus se aproximó y repitió el gesto, tan profundo, tan sincero, una cosa íntima, pensada para dos... Severus apoyó a Remus en una estantería. Unos cuantos libros cayeron. Las corbatas y las camisas fueron cayendo al suelo, una tras otra, desprendidas de sus dueños, en silencio, los suspiros se transformaban en vaho por el frío, pero un frío tan solo carnal, el fuego interior, se estaba avivando. El moreno apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su amado, le besó todo el pecho, bajando cada vez más, llegó a la cintura y seguía descendiendo...

Aquí comenzó la fantasía...

Remus abrió sus ojos dorados. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, sobre una capa, pero no tenía frío, alguien le estaba arropando. Miró a ese alguien, allí estaba Severus, mirándole, cuidando de él, los dos desnudos, los cuerpos entrelazados...

-Nunca me di cuenta- Dijo Remus.

-¿De que? –Contestó Severus besándole el dorado cabello.

-De lo que sentía por ti.

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿Amor?

-Demuéstramelo

-¿Otra vez?

-Tantas veces como sean necesarias, hasta que sepa si me amas como yo te amo...

-¿Y tu cuando me quieres Severus?

-Eres un mal alumno, aprendes despacio...- Se volvieron a unir en un profundo y húmedo beso... La noche aún era joven...

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

Por fin el segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza... en este capítulo incorporo escenas de violencia, así k ya sabes, si no te gusta ver sufrir a tu personaje... da la vuelta..

CAPITULO 2

Remus llegó después de una agotadora noche en manos de Severus, a las nueve de la mañana a la sala común de Gryffindor. La biblioteca se había convertido en su refugio, allí acudían cada noche y se demostraban como se amaban, los dos solos, sin merodeadores por en medio, esto se repitió durante toda la semana, desde aquella magnifica noche en la que por fin, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Remus ni se acordaba de quienes habían sido sus ex – amigos, todas sus locuras, se habían quedado atrás, ahora, tenía otro amigo, más maduro, sincero, leal, y lo más importante de todo, Remus le amaba...estaba viviendo en una utopía, el antiguo Remus, se hubiera dado cuenta de que tantas alegrías, no podían ser buenas, y aún menos, durar eternamente, pero el Remus de ahora, sin preocupaciones, no veía un solo impedimento a su nueva vida. ¿Todo iba bien no? A las ocho de la mañana se despertaba en la biblioteca después de no haber dormido casi nada, se vestían y a las ocho y media se besaban hasta la noche siguiente. Llegaba a las nueve a la sala común, ya había desayunado labios de Severus, así que ni siquiera se le ocurría la idea de visitar el Gran Comedor. Llegaba justo a clase (incluso tarde a veces, pero no le importaba) en las clases, normal, sin cambios, tomaba apuntes, estaba atento... Al finalizar corría al Gran Comedor, comía considerablemente y después de haberse pegado un gran atracón subía a su habitación, en una hora, ya se lo había estudiado todo, y el resto de tiempo hasta las ocho, lo utilizaría para dormir. A las ocho y media se acicalaba, preparaba sus cosas para el día siguiente y se iba al Gran Comedor, comía deprisa y nervioso, cada vez que estaba con Severus era como la primera vez, tan emocionante, tan satisfactorio, tan placentero...

A las ocho menos cuarto, ya estaba en la sección prohibida, esperando a su amado, para que juntos, abandonaran sus mentes y dejarse dominar por la pasión. Finalmente llegaba su Slytherin más querido...

-Llegas tarde- le replicó Remus- y tienes puré en los labios, acércate.

Severus obedeció a su lobito, que esa noche estaba juguetón...Se deshicieron de sus ropas y se mostraron mutuamente sus sentimientos, sintiéndose uno, otra noche más...

Llegó la mañana y, como otras muchas veces, les encontró juntos, desnudos, con una serena expresión en sus rostros.

-Despierta Remus

-(desperezándose) ¿Ya es la hora?

Severus le besó en los labios.

-Venga, arriba dormilón.

-Severus- dijo Remus abriendo los ojos- ¿Esta noche nos volvemos a ver...?

-¿Aún lo dudas?

Se volvieron a besar, ¡Todo era tan bonito para Remus! Estaba viviendo en un mundo de color rosa, se despertaba con la persona que más amaba, eran felices juntos a pesar de tener que disimularlo ante los demás, sobretodo delante de los merodeadores... ¡Los merodeadores! Ni se acordaba ya de ellos... en su vida solo existía una persona, un amigo: Severus Snape. Se dirigió feliz a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar sus bártulos. Allí terminaría su felicidad, al entrar se encontró cara a cara con James Potter.

Está bien- dijo James- Lo sentimos perdónanos.

-Te echamos de menos Moony. Por favor perdónanos.

Remus se quedó parado, en shock, sin saber que hacer, su vida acababa de desmoronarse.

-¿Remus?

-Si, claro, os perdono- Remus no supo porque dijo eso, no lo sentía, no podía ser verdad, no les podía decir a sus amigos que se había enamorado de Severus, aquel Slytherin al que tanto odiaban, no podía decirles que dormía cada noche con él, que lo amaba, que él era su único pensamiento...

-¡Estupendo! –Dijo Sirius- Me alegro de que volvamos a ser amigos Remus.

-Y yo...

-Vámonos a clase, llegaremos tarde...

En clase Remus no podía prestar atención, solo pensaba en que no podría ver a Severus esa noche. ¿Cómo se lo haría saber? No tenían clase juntos, estaba hecho un lío...

Sus ahora amigos le estaban todo el rato encima, contándole los sucesos de la pasada semana, pero él no loes escuchaba...

-¿Qué te parece Remus?

-¿Perdona?

-¿No me has escuchado?- replicó James- Ayer llené de puré de patata a Quejicus.

Los merodeadores se rieron fuertemente, como si aquello fuera divertido, pues no, no tenía gracia, ninguna gracia, era lo peor, nefasto, asqueroso, repulsivo que trataran así a su amado.

-Lo más divertido y escúchame Remus-continuó James- es que Quejicus se enfadó mucho, y me lanzó un maleficio... y me e pasado la noche en la enfermería.

Remus sonrió al recordar que Severus había llegado un poco tarde y con puré en sus tiernos labios. La sonrisa de Remus se convirtió en risa.

-Que contento estoy de ver que te ríes de nuevo-dijo James

Si James hubiera sospechado que ese puré fue una excusa para besar apasionadamente a su Sevy... Remus no podía parase de reír... era tan irónico.

-A ver cuando le volvemos a hacer algo a ese indeseable- dijo Sirius.

-Eso, eso-Dijo Peter, como un eco.

-James, si, una buena paliza tiene que llevarse, por atreverse a echarme un maleficio delante de Evans.

-No lo hagáis...

Los merodeadores se quedaron 0-0U...

-No lo haremos si me prometes no volver a enfadarte...

-Lo prometo...

Estaba perdido... su única salida hubiera sido enfadarse con ellos así volver tener la noche libre. ¡La noche! Aún no había avisado a Severus...

-Subo un momento.

-Estupendo yo me voy a cenar-dijo James

-Y yo-dijo Peter.

-Pues yo te espero Moony.

Remus no sabía como podía avisar a su amado, de repente tuvo una idea, le envió por lechuza una carta a donde se lo contaba todo, y se despedía con un... todo tuyo por siempre... Remus J. Lupin. Al enviar la carta, una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, Sirius entró en la habitación...

-¿Estas bien Moony?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues, últimamente, ni siquiera venías a dormir, ni desayunabas... hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

Remus tomó fuerzas y sonrió.

-Estoy bien Sirius ¿Vamos a cenar?

En la cena Remus estuvo todo el rato mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Severus no aparecía...Estaba tan triste, antes no tenía amigos, ahora no tenía a su Sevy...

Aquella noche, Remus se acostó solo, su cama le parecía extraña, la habitación olía extraño, hacía frió, todo tan diferente a la noche anterior... se durmió con estos pensamientos, fue la noche más larga de su vida..

Al día siguiente le dolía increíblemente la cabeza, incluso pensó en no levantarse, pero no, imposible, hoy tocaba encantamientos con Slytherin, tenía que conseguir acercarse y hablar con Snape y explicárselo todo, no quería que se enfadara con él. Se dirigió cansado y con sus amigos al Gran Comedor, cuando, en un pasillo cercano al aula de transformaciones, sus males se despejaron al verle, iluminado como por una luz celestial... su amor, su vida, aquel que valía del primer al último suspiro, allí estaba Sev...y le miraba. Sin poder evitarlo Remus enrojeció, pero sus compañeros no se percataron, por suerte. Pero Severus seguía caminando se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, ¡Estaba loco! Se encontraba con los merodeadores...Sev se quedó plantado delante de ellos...

-¿Qué quieres Quejicus? ¿Te tengo que apartar de una patada? –Dijo vacilón Sirius

Severus no contestó, miraba a Remus con una sonrisa en los labios y con una mirada calculadora...

-¿No nos has oído Quejicus?-Dijo James.

Sin saber cómo Severus se acercó a Remus y le besó profundamente. Sentía como todas sus penas desaparecían, sus dolores se iban , toda la tristeza acumulada, desaparecía... era feliz de nuevo, junto a su amado, su Slytherin, su Severus... De repente se acordó... ¡LOS MERODEADORES! ¡Mierda! ¿Y cuando se separaran que pasaría? Se lo hizo saber a Severus con un pequeño pellizco en el labio inferior... Severus le calmó con una caricia...pero aquel beso no podía durar eternamente.. algún momento tenía que separarse...

Y ocurrió, sus labios se distanciaron. Hubo un silencio inquieto. Remus estaba más colorado que un dragón rojo chino, Peter impresionado, y James y Sirius...

James agarró a Severus por si túnica y lo tiró al suelo. Sirius se lanzó sobre él, y le propinó un puñetazo...James repitió el acto...Pero esta vez Severus no recibió el golpe...Remus se había puesto en medio.

Colagusano al ver el inicio de la pelea se escondió detrás de una de las feas armaduras que decoraban el pasillo.

-Quita de en medio Remus –Comenzó Sirius-¿Cómo puedes ponerte delante después de lo que te ha hecho? Escucha Quejicus, esta la vas a pagar cara... voy a destrozarte, te vas a quedar sin piel porque te la voy a quitar trocito a trocito, te voy a...

-En definitiva que no te vuelvas a acercar a Moony, porque no lo vas a contar-James le propinó otro puñetazo- Reza para que no te duela mucho mañana Severus -le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró.

-No- Gritó Remus. Pero nadie le escuchaba, James y Sirius seguían pegando a su amado, con una fuerza descomunal, era un pela injusta, dos contra uno, la dureza con la que le propinaban los golpes, las patadas que le daban... le iban a matar. Remus corrió hacia él, no le importaba nada, solo Severus...pero algo le detuvo Lili Evans había salido de algún sitio, y una extraña fuerza sujetaba fuertemente a Remus.

-No puedo permitir que un prefecto se meta en una pelea Lupin.

-No lo entiendes Evans, por favor, quítame el hechizo, necesito ir allí.

-Lupin no te pongas pesado ¡¡Desmaius!

Y no recordó nada más...

Mientras, el dolor se incrustaba en los huesos de Severus.

-Ahora Remus no puede defenderte Quejicus...te vas a morir-Dicho esto James le atizó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Severus tosió y un hilo de sangre se deslizó hasta los blancos cuellos de su camisa. Sirius, sin piedad le asentó un par de golpes más. James le paró.

-Si no le dejas sentir el dolor, dime, ¿De que sirve que le pegues?

-Imbécil-consiguió decir Severus, se levantó y de un puñetazo le tiró las gafas al suelo.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre él. Había llegado un momento en que la lucha dejaba atrás sus antiguas motivaciones, no era solo por Remus, era por divertirse un rato, por hacérselo pasar mal...Sirius se sentó sobre las piernas de Severus y empezó a darle golpes sin ni siquiera dejarle respirar.

-Levántate Sirius-Comenzó James-Ya le hemos dado una buena lección.

Sirius se levantó y le reparó las gafas a James con un hechizo, pero, al bajar la guardia Severus aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en el ojo, que se lo dejó morado al instante. Sirius se llevó las manos a su cara. Severus aprovechó aún más y le pegó una patada en la espinilla. Sirius cayó al suelo. James levantó su varita y Severus fue arrojado a la pared.

-Este aún no ha quedado escarmentado-Dijo James- te vamos a enseñar disciplina merodeadora de la buena. Se te han acabado tus días de gloria...

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3

Tercer capitulo. 

Remus despertó de un largo trance, se encontraba bastante indispuesto y le dolia muchisimo la cabeza. Sin abrir los ojos se pasó la mano por la frente, parecia que tenia fiebre. Pensó que lo mejor era ir a la enfermeria, o bien avisar a alguno de sus amigos. Abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre su mullida cama y vió a Lily a su lado.

- ¡Remus túmbate! -le dijo al ver que el licántropo se incorporaba.

-Evans, no me encuentro nada bien -dijo ante los gritos de la chica.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-Me voy a la enfermeria

-No, de aqui no sales Remus Lupin

-Déjame ir Evans! -dijo bastante enfadado

-No, James me pidió que no te dejara salir de esta habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Te mencionó algo sobre si no me encontraba bien?

-Solo sé Remus, que no te voy a dejar ir, ya te eché un hechizo antes y puedo volverlo a hacer!

-¿Donde está James ¿Y Sirius? -dijo muy molesto Remus intentado despistar a la pelirroja.

-Están... resolviendo algún problemita, un asunto pendiente con... alguien

-¿Con quien?

-No te interesa.

-¿Es con Severus?

Remus se puso de pie, cogió su bata y se calzó sus zapatillas.

-No, no vas a salir Remus!

-Déjame en paz Evans! Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o lo que no puedo hacer, yo quiero salir de mi habitación y voy a hacerlo, y tu no me lo vas a impedir!

Remus muy airado salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo dejando dentro a una muy confusa Lily. El joven bajó por las escaleras de la torre lo más rápido que pudo. La cabeza le estallaria en cualquier momento si seguia doliendole de esa manera. Ahora al caminar, se dió cuenta de que sus musculos tampoco se aguantaban. ¿Que le estaba pasando? De repente sintió un dolor terrible, algo cálido le habia golpeado en la cabeza. Se giró y allí, quieta y apuntándole con la varita estaba la orgullosa Evans.

-¿Que piensas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya? James me dijo "Que no se mueva" y no te vas a mover, además pienso decirte que no me parece bien lo que estás haciendo con Severus, el puede hacerte mucho daño y tu eres prefecto, no puedes andarte con tonterias Remus, pon los pies en la tierra de una vez!

Remus abrió la boca para contestar a la pelirroja, pero esta volvió a sacar su varita. El joven ni se dió cuenta cuando calló al suelo incosciente de nuevo.

Mientras muchos pisos más abajo, se encontraba Severus en una mazmorra con James y Sirius. Peter, se habia quedado en la puerta vigilando por si acaso pasaba algún profesor.

Mientras en el interior de la fria sala, Severus recibia una fuerte patada, regalo de Sirius. El atractivo Slytherin, sin embargo, no se quedaba atrás, el solo habia podido hacer el mismo daño que los dos amiguitos juntos,y si habia algo que Severus detestase, era esa lucha injusta, el solo contra ellos dos, eso solo demostraba lo cobardes que eran los Gryffindors¡Y encima tenian en morro de llamarse la casa de los valientes! aunque a decir verdad, Severus podia con los dos, la lucha estaba bastante igualada.  
James se llevó la mano a la hemorragia de su nariz. Mientras Sirius intentaba pegar a Severus que se escabulló y consiguió tirar al suelo al atractivo animago de ojos azules, al que sin muchos miramientos pisó con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen. Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Sirius. James acudió en ayuda de su amigo, cogió a Severus por el grasiento cabello y lo tiró con fuerza a la pared. Severus recibió un fuerte golpe y unos hilos de sangre empezaron a caer por su cara.

James ayudó a Sirius a incorporarse.

-Eres un cobarde -dijo Sirius

-Vosotros soys los cobardes, somos dos contra uno -dijo Severus

-Mira Quejicus, a nosotros nos da igual, eres un ser detestable que no se merece ni que perdamos el tiempo pegándote, pero sin embargo, no te perdonamos que hayas besado a Remus. -le dijo James con desprecio.

-Y no es solo eso¿Verdad? -preguntó Sirius temblando de rabia -seguro que ya lo habia besado antes. ¿No es así?

-No pienso decirte nada Black.

-Asqueroso -dijo James empujándolo de nuevo.

-¿Que le has hecho a nuestro Moony ¿Que le has hecho degenerado?

-¿No te habrás atrevido a tocarlo ¿No te habrás atrevido verdad sucio slytherin? -dijo Sirius muy alterado -¿No te habrás atervido a poner tus sucias manos sobre su cuerpo puro?

-Eso son cosas nuestras Black, no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre lo que hemos hecho o sobre lo que hemos dejado de hacer.

-¿Que? Es decir ¿Que admites que le has hecho algo? -dijo James

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-Cerdo -dijo Sirius

Este con una rabia incontrolada se lanzó sobre Severus.

-¡Sirius, Sirius, ya está bien contrólate!

-¡No! Y es que no le pienso perdonar en la vida lo que le ha hecho a Remus

-Ya le hemos pegado bastante -advirtió James

-Me da igual.

En ese momento entró Peter.

-Chicos alguien viene.

James y Peter corrieron a la puerta, Sirius seguia tumbado pegándose con Severus.

-Sirius! -le chilló Peter

Sirius se puso en pie, y escupió a los pies de Severus que yacia en el suelo muy dolorido. Los tres merodeadores salieron de la mazmorra, como quien sale de hacer una travesura; divertidos y riendose, dejándo a Severus tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente.

A lamañana siguiente Remus se despertó en la enfermeria. No se acordaba de como habia llegado allí, solo recordaba a Evans lanzándole un hechizo derribador. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo por no haber reaccionado ante el hechizo de la chica, podia haberlo evitado, pero ultimamente no vivia en este mundo. Aún le dolia un poco la cabeza, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en su salud, habia algo más importante por hacer. El sol empezaba a salir detrás de las colinas, y Remus saltó de su cama estremeciendose por el contacto de sus pies con el frio mármol del suelo. Corrió las cortinas y estuvo un momento en silencio, no se oia nada, debia estar solo y la enfermera tal vez dormia en su despacho, se dirijió a la puerta y salió cerrándola lo más despacio que pudo. Sin saber porque, empezó a correr, no sabia a donde, sus pies desnudos lo guiaban, lo guiaban hacia él, estaba seguro. Mientras pasaba corriendo por un pasillo acristalado, vió como los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaban en el lago. Pronto se internó en las mazmorras, y sus pies se detuvieron. El corazón del joven licántropo latía ahora con mucha fuerza. Miró aquella puerta entreabierta. Tragó saliva y entró. Allí se encontró a Severus, despierto con algunos moratones y varios hilos de sangre secos por su cara.

-Sabia que vendrias, sabia que no me ibas a dejar aqui Moony.

- ¿Que te han hecho? Severus, tenemos que hablar, esto no puede seguir de esta manera! No puedo permitir que te sigan pegando por mi culpa! Por favor hablemos!

-Está bien-dijo con una pícara sonrisa- hablemos pues.

Continuará...?

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas aquellas/os que me habeis dejado algún review! Y a los que se incorporan ahora.. también me podeis dejar alguno! Ahora pronto continuaré con la historia, no os preocupeis! Besos ArYs


	4. Capitulo 4

Los dos chicos se dirijieron al patio interior de Hogwarts, el sol que ya habia salido, les iluminaba con sus primeros rayos. Severus se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra cerca de la fuente y allí refrescó con agua todas sus heridas. Mientras Remus sentado a su lado no sabia que decirle, eran tantos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en esos momentos... Severus se habia peleado con sus mejores amigos por su amor, se habia enfrentado en una lucha desigual y todo por no perderle. El joven licántropo estaba muy confundido.  
Mientras el chico Slytherin tambien ordenaba sus ideas, Remus sin duda tendria problemas con sus amigos si intentaba enfrentarse a ellos, pero el responderia por el, no podia permitir que los aprovechados de los merodeadores le tocaran un solo pelo a su adorable chico. Severus fue el primero en exponer sus ideas.

-No te preocupes -dijo mientras sonreia- yo me encargo de todo.

-¿Encargarte de que?

-Me encargaré de ti, te protegeré siempre y no permitiré que tus amigos te pongan la mano encima.

-No lo entiendes -dijo Remus levantandose -es justo lo contrario.

-¿Lo contrario¿Si ya han acabado conmigo no crees que ahora irán a por ti?

-No, es evidente que se creen que el problema es contigo.

Severus suspiró y se puso de pie cogió fuertemente los hombros de Monny.

-Entiendo ¿Alguna solucion?

-No se me ocurre nada -dijo vencido el rubio.

-Trasládate a Slytherin

-¿Que dices? Eso no puede hacerse

-Yo hablo con Dumbledore

-No Severus, a mi me gusta estar en Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Remus miró fijamente a Severus. Se acercó y fundieron sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso.

-Lo siento -comenzó Remus -pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos.

-¿Lo mejor? El que...

-Que lo dejemos

-No

Remus le dió la espalda a Severus y comenzó a irse hacia el interior del castillo. Severus pero, se abalanzó sobre el y lo tumbó sobre la hierba.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti

-Ni yo -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el licántropo- pero es lo mejor, tanto para ti como para mi.

-Lo mejor para mi es estar siempre a tu lado.

Remus se desprendió de Severus y se puso de pie.

-Has cambiado mucho desde que estamos juntos, nunca olvidaré lo bien que me lo he pasado contigo estas ultimas semanas. Ya sabes que tu y yo nunca hubieramos llegado lejos, tenemos muchos impedimentos y terceras personas por en medio que entorpecen nuestra relación.

-¿Y eso que importa? -estalló Severus- ¿No nos bastamos el uno con el otro?

-A lo mejor -dijo Remus sin escuchar el comentario de Severus - dentro de un tiempo nos volvemos a encontrar y podremos volver a sentirnos víctimas de una pasión prohibida.

Remus empezó a correr y dejó a Seveus muy confundido tumbado sobre aquel césped. El rubio llegó a la enfermeria y llorando se metió en su cama. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí derramando lágrimas, hasta que una mano amiga se le posó en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Moony?

-Sirius ¿Que haces aqui?

-Hemos venido a verte.

-Yo tambien estoy -dijo Cornamenta aparentemente ofendido

-Y yo, y te hemos traido chocolate -dijo Peter.

-Gracias- dijo Remus

-Sabes que siempre nos tendrás contigo para lo que quieras y tranquilo, Severus no te volverá a moslestar.

Remus sonrió ironicamente y dijo.

-Gracias... amigos.

Continuará...?

Si, una especie de final trágico, pero que os esperabais, no podia terminar bien de ninguna de las maneras! Aún me falta el epílogo, pero lo publicaré antes de volver a empezar el colegio. Me ha quedado un poco triste la historia, pero bueno, es especial para aquellos que disfruteis con finales tristes. Y doy las gracias a todas aquella personas que me han enviado algun review y a todas aquellas que siguen la historia, hasta el epílogo! Besos ArYs


	5. Epílogo

EPILOGO 

Maldita mañana soleada pensó Severus mientras entraba en el vestibulo y se dirijió al Gran Comedor para comer con mala gana su desayuno. Mañana empezaban las clases y esa misma noche los alumnos llegarian con sus botecitos contentos y el tendria que aguantarlos otro año más, menudas perspectivas! Aguantar otro año más a Potter, si al menos no se parecia tanto a su padre!

-Buenos dias Severus -dijo McGonagall

-Uhmm -dijo Severus como saludo

-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo cuando termines de desayunar.

Severus se sentó en su habitual asiento de mal humor, pero la noticia de McGonagall le cambió la cara, Dumbledore no estaria pensando en...? Un sonrisa inusual asomó por la cara del profesor de pociones. Por fin lo habia conseguido, habia logrado el puesto que durante tanto eimpo habia soñado, se untó una triste tostada quemada de mermelada y salió corriendo. La tostada sabia asquerosa, pero daba igual, era la tostada de la victoria! Entró como un torbellino en el despacho de Dumbledore sin ni siquiera sacudirse de migas la túnica.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Severus con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y bien que Severus? Siéntate tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

El pequeño Severus interior dió un salto.

-Se trata sobre el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El pequeño Severus dió otro salto, esta vez mayor y al propio Snape se le iluminó la cara.

-Ya sabes que tengo serios problemas para mantener a un profesor mñas de un año, yo que me pensaba que Gilderoy nos duraria bastante.

-Yo ya se lo dije...

-Bueno y ahora he tomado una decisión y espero que esta vez sea la adecuada, pero necesito tu consejo

Severus sonrió aún más.

-Seguro que me parecerá bien señor -dijo Severus intentando no saltar de alegria,ya se sentia el nuevo profesor de DCAO

-¿Si? Me extraña, estaba seguro que te quejarias como haces con todos los profesores que te propongo, excelente pues¡entra! -ordenó Dumbledore

La puerta se abrió y entró un joven alto de tunicas raida, pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y hermosos ojos dorados.

-Tu...-fue lo único que pudo decir Severus

-Hola Severus, cuanto tiempo -dijo Remus con una timida sonrisa -te dije que nos volveriamos a encontrar...

FIN

Hola! Soy ArYs! Aqui termino por fin esta triste historia, el final ya lo habeis visto, lo que pase a continuacion ya es imaginación de cada una! Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea trágica y que hayais disfrutado leyendo. Muxos besos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
